Action ou Vérité
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - Dean propose un jeu "Action ou Vérité" puisqu'il a besoin de connaître les sentiments de Cas à son égard. [DESTIEL]


**Petit OS tout mimi entre Dean et Cas parce que, ouais, bon sang, ce sont des amours !**

 **Bonne mini lecture ! (Petite reviews ? - Tout est petit aujourd'hui)**

* * *

Dean s'installe en face de Cas tout en déposant les deux verres à moitié vides sur la table et la bouteille de sky.

\- C'est simple, Cas. Tu choisis entre une Action ou une Vérité. Si tu prends Action, je dois te donner un ordre que tu es obligé de faire sans rechigner. Si c'est Vérité, je te pose une question et tu dois me répondre sincèrement.

Pourquoi avait-il proposé ce jeu ? Il ne s'en souvient plus. Est-ce parce qu'il s'emmerde à mort dans ce bunker poisseux ? Possible. Est-ce parce qu'il meurt d'envie de connaître des détails sur leur "relation" ? Assurément. Dean avait besoin de réponses et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que ce jeu de fillette.

\- D'accord, Dean.

Et - _Amen_ \- Cas est juste ravi d'apprendre un nouveau jeu d'humain.

\- Bien, je commence dans ce cas. Alors, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Euh… Vérité ?

Par quoi peut-il commencer ? Des questions, il en a pleins le ciboulot… Doucement ? Va pour le en douceur.

\- Es-tu heureux d'être avec nous ?

\- Oui.

Dean plisse les yeux et soupire.

\- Cas… Il faut développer ta réponse, je ne vais pas me satisfaire d'un simple oui.

L'intéressé fronce les sourcils et débite une phrase à vive allure.

\- Je suis content de passer du temps avec toi, Dean. Je suis content de vous aider à combattre le mal. Je suis content d'être avec toi dans le bunker et apprendre la vie d'humain avec toi. Je suis content que tu me considères comme un allié et comme un ami alors oui, je suis heureux d'être avec vous deux.

Dean grimace à l'appellation du mot "ami". Bon sang, Castiel est même plus que ça à ses yeux. Son meilleur ami ? Son ange gardien ? Son fantasme ?... Fantasme ? Non non non, Dean, voyons, c'est un putain de mec.

\- A moi, Action ou Vérité ?

En réfléchissant bien, Castiel ne risque pas de poser des questions trop embarrassantes mais… s'y risque-t'il ? Une Action ? Ne prends pas de risques…

\- Action !

Cas réfléchit en plissant les yeux, son cerveau tournant à pleins régimes puis il sourit.

\- Finis ton verre d'une traite.

Facile… Dean boit son verre cul sec avant de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Ok, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action !

Dean grimace à nouveau. C'est surtout des questions qu'il aimerait lui poser.

\- Bois aussi ton verre d'une traite.

Essaie-t'il de le bourrer ? Peut-être.

\- A moi, Action ou Vérité ?

Bon dieu, Castiel trépigne d'impatience comme un enfant. Bon allez, prends ton courage à deux mains Dean.

\- Vérité.

\- Es-tu heureux de passer du temps avec moi, Dean ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, si il est heureux d'être avec lui, maintenant ? Nom d'un chien, bien sûr qu'il était heureux. Il a même le sang qui palpite à chaque recoin d'une veine, le cœur qui bat vite - _trop vite_ \- et cette putain d'envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Non, non, pas l'embrasser ! A quoi penses-tu !

\- Je suis toujours heureux de passer une journée avec mon meilleur ami.

Et il va se satisfaire de cette simple réponse, parole de scout ! Merde, pourquoi Dean a-t'il choisi un jeu où les sentiments sont mis à jour ? Justement pour connaître ceux de l'ange… Raaah, Dean va devoir la jouer en finesse et se mouiller un peu.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup même si tu es aussi innocent qu'un bébé…

Super la réponse…

\- Action ou Vérité, Cas ?

\- Vérité !

Bon, allez, passons aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu préfères être avec moi ou avec Sam ?

Putain, elle sort d'où cette question ? Dean ! Concentres-toi, nom d'un chien !

\- Avec toi mais j'aime beaucoup Sam aussi. Action ou Vérité ?

\- Vérité.

Ma conscience parle d'elle même, c'est pas vrai. Alcool ? Alcool…

\- Pourquoi es-tu ami avec moi, Dean ? Tu n'aimes pas les anges mais, moi, tu sembles bien m'aimer.

Ouh là, réponse pas trop personnelle, tu le peux Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas comme tes emplumés de frères, Cas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, un soldat avec son libre arbitre, tu es aimant et la douceur incarnée alors ouais, je t'aime… comme un frère bien sûr !

Ses joues chauffent. C'est pas à toi de te dévoiler ce soir, Dean, c'est ce beau mec devant toi qui doit le faire. Beau mec ? _Mmh_ , tes pensées s'égarent, tête de linotte.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Dean.

Bien, Cas vient de l'achever. Mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque pour un chasseur, c'est con. Le jeu, reprends le jeu !

\- Oo..Ok Cas, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Vérité !

Dean boit une longue gorgée avant de se lancer à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Du lourd, Dean. Tu envoies du lourd là ! Au moins, tu sauras ce que pense ton ange. Ton ange ? Oh merde, saloperie de Whisky…

\- Ce que je ressens ? J'ai le cœur qui bat vite quand je suis près de toi, j'ai la sensation d'avoir des milliers d'abeilles dans mon ventre qui me butinent et je suis toujours heureux quand tu l'es aussi.

Deuxième décès. Dean sourit malgré lui, il avait sa réponse non ?

\- Et puis, tu sais, je ne comprends pas trop mon corps mais j'ai mon sexe qui se dresse quand je te regarde trop longuement.

Dean s'étouffe. La réponse était on ne peut plus clair, là.

\- D'a… D'accord, Cas.

\- Ça ne va pas, Dean ?

\- Si si, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu es tout rouge. Tu fais de la fièvre ? Tu veux que je te soignes ?

Pas de fièvre, bébé, juste la gaule. Et ouais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu me soignes là !... Pensées alcoolisés, juste à cause de l'alcool, hein !

\- Non, ça… ça va.

Dean bégaye, se trémousse sur le cuir du canapé et transpire. Il finit son verre d'une traite, c'est pourtant le moment d'arrêter de boire, non ? Oui mais non, c'est tellement bien parti ce jeu.

\- Depuis quand ressens-tu tout… ça ?

\- C'est à moi de poser une question, Dean.

Jeu à la con !

\- O..Ok, à.. à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Exactement la même chose, mon ange. L'envie d'embrasser tes lèvres charnues et gercées par le manque de mes lèvres. L'envie d'embrasser ton torse musclé d'homme bien bâti. L'envie de saupoudrer ta peau pâle de ma langue, _bébé_. L'envie de te prendre sur ce putain de canapé en cuir et de te faire grimper au septième ciel !

 _\- La même chose, Cas.._

Dean sort cette minuscule phrase d'une voix rauque - _trop rauque_ \- pour être innocente. Nom d'une biquette, sa queue réagit.

\- A moi, Cas. Veux-tu m'embrasser ?

\- Toujours, Dean.

Dean agrippe la cravate de l'ange et l'entraîne vers lui. Il dépose sa bouche sur la sienne et en goûte l'odeur. Encore meilleur que ses songes. Une odeur de sucre, d'alcool et de miel. Castiel répond au baiser avec ardeur, enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son partenaire. Un jeu de fillette avait-il dit ?

* * *

 **Tout mimi comme promis ! (Reviews :D)**


End file.
